A wireless data network connection is typically not as reliable as a wired data network connection. For instance, a client device may be out of a coverage range of a wireless data network or may have entered an area where a wireless signal for the wireless data network is weak and therefore unable to offer a high quality of service. In these situations, the client device will search for other wireless data networks to provide the wireless data connection. One such wireless data network could be a peer-to-peer data connection offered from a second client device that currently has a higher quality wireless data connection.
In this connection configuration, the second wireless client device functions as a host device for the client device. The host device may have a higher quality wireless data connection because its specific geographic location provides it with a better line of sight access to the wireless data network or it may operate over entirely different wireless data network that provides service in that specific geographic location.
Therefore, the host device will be able to provide a wireless data connection to the client device by functioning as a wireless access point for the client device. One such peer-to-peer data connection service that may be utilized to provide this peer-to-peer connectivity is WiFi Direct®. However, prior to the client device utilizing the data connection of the host device, the client device typically must be able to provide access credentials for the host device. Typically, this requires the user of the host device providing a user of the client device with the access credentials for utilizing the host device in the aforementioned wireless access point configuration.